The Dawn of a Beautiful Friendship
by Rainbow Brownie
Summary: Tickled Pink loved watching the sunrise. But she hadn't anyone to share that joy with. Until now.


The Dawn of a Beautiful Friendship

Indigo exchanged a peek with Canary, both of them having noticed Tickled's rather prodigious yawn. Everyone was enjoying breakfast, but Tickled still looked half-asleep. Nor were Indigo and Canary the only ones to have noticed Tickled's drowsy appearance.

"You might as well give up," Red said as he spooned up some oatmeal.

"Huh?" Tickled replied, glancing up from her own bowl, her chin resting atop her palm, elbow propped on the table.

"I said you might as well give up. You're not ever going to tame her."

Tickled blinked, then softly blushed.

There were quite a few soft, kindly chuckles at the table. "Surely you didn't think your dawn excursions were going unnoticed, did you?" Patty said, a huge grin on her face.

"Well, don't look at _me!_" Moonglo said in her low, dreamy voice, looking wide-awake; then again, as this was 'early evening' for her, well, it was quite understandable why she might look so awake. "I haven't been saying anything to anybody."

Tickled peeked all around, her cheeks turning a brighter pink as she realized everyone was gazing her way, most of them with little smiles or grins. "I haven't been doing anything sneaky," she finally said, sounding a bit prim, after taking a spoonful of oatmeal to which she'd added milk, raisins and brown sugar. "I've just been enjoying watching the sunrise is all."

Red snorted, exchanging a look with Buddy and Lala. "Just enjoying the sunrise is all," he repeated. "All the way up in the mountains, too."

Tickled gave a little shrug, face feeling a bit warm. She knew what Red was implying but wasn't sure how to deflect his teasing.

Rainbow surreptitiously peeked at them as she ate her cereal, listening more than actually watching. They all enjoyed good-natured teasing at times, even her. But sometimes Red could get a little carried away and Tickled, like Indigo, had a sensitive nature, and sometimes teasing, no matter how friendly, could hurt her feelings.

"So how is Sunriser?" Indigo softly asked.

Tickled sharply gazed at Indigo a moment then visibly relaxed seeing that Indigo wasn't teasing but was simply curious. "She's OK," Tickled replied, taking another spoonful of oatmeal. "We watched the sunrise together; well, she was watching more than that, of course," she added, as Sunriser had also—as usual for her—been looking for glimpses of Starlite. "It was a really pretty sunrise this morning, too."

"You're just trying to get her used to you," Red rebutted. "So you can tame her."

"Now what would _I_ want with a horse, Red Butler?" Tickled tartly replied. "What need or use would_ I_ have for a horse? I'm not Rainbow or Stormy, after all," fixing him with a glare. "And I am most certainly _not_ trying to tame her. I'd _never_ try taming her!"

"Whoa! _Whoa!_" Red exclaimed, holding hands, palm out, in front of him. "OK! _OK!_"

Rainbow was glad Red had stepped back, as she'd been about to interrupt. It was most unlike Tickled to be that, well, touchy, about things. Quite obviously this was a sensitive subject for her. Well, later on, before she, Twink and Starlite left, she'd have a quiet word or two with Red. Teasing was one thing; upsetting someone was something else entirely.

The conversations were quite a bit quieter after that. Tickled paid scrupulous attention to her breakfast, everyone else sensing how prickly she was. And no sooner had she finished eating than she'd headed straight for the Color Caves.

She really _hadn't_ been trying to hide anything from anyone. Not really. But she could see how it might appear as if she had been trying.

There were two things she found incredibly beautiful: sunrise and sunset. Especially when everything was just perfect: a light cloud cover that was painted glorious pastel shades ranging from delicate shell pink to very deep purple-black.

They weren't _always_ that spectacular, of course, but that only made the ones that _were_ even extra-special, and definitely worth waiting for.

The problem, she considered as she headed to the Color Caves, was that no small part of seeing beautiful things was sharing that experience with others. And while most everyone was wide-awake for the sunsets, _very_ few enjoyed rousing before the crack of dawn just for the simple pleasure of enjoying sunrises. And there was just something very exhilarating about starting a brand new day by enjoying a marvelously wonderful and breathtaking sunrise!

Tickled couldn't remember exactly when, or why, she'd first starting thinking about Sunriser. It had been quite some time ago, at least. But gradually she'd started wondering if Sunriser might enjoy company. Goodness knows _she'd_ enjoy having someone to share sunrise with!

So, one day about a month ago Tickled had roused a good forty-five minutes earlier than usual and headed for the mountains. There was a particular promontory that Sunriser frequented, a jutting outthrust of rock that gave one a stunning panoramic view of Rainbow Land.

Which meant it gave an equally dazzling view of dawn and sunrise.

It was a bit of a hike to get there, which is why she left so early. As well, she'd wanted to find a place nearby where Sunriser usually went, but not so close as to possibly spook her. Tickled had wondered if Sunriser would enjoy the shared camaraderie, but she'd also worried that simply being there might startle her, making her so nervous and apprehensive that simply being nearby would ruin the moment for Sunriser. And that simply wouldn't do at all!

Sunriser _had_ snorted in surprise at seeing someone there and had, for several long minutes, looked quite suspiciously at Tickled. But as all Tickled was doing was sitting down, knees pulled up against her chest and arms wrapped around, and just gazing off in the distance where the first pearlescent glow was barely visible, Sunriser had gradually relaxed.

Tickled didn't say a thing, she'd just quietly watched, a soft glow on her face as the sun had slowly, invisibly ascended, tinting the sky with gorgeous pastel hues before inevitably being replaced by a glorious sunrise as the sun finally peeked about the horizon. "Ooooh! That was lovely!" she'd whispered. Then winced, hearing a snort from Sunriser as she'd reared, turned then swiftly galloped off.

She'd been afraid she'd spooked Sunriser, and had almost decided not to go return again. But she had, although she'd been braced and prepared to quietly creep off if Sunriser had balked, or to cease returning entirely if she'd not come at all the next day.

But Sunriser _had_.

They'd shared the dawn each morning, not _quite_ together, true. Tickled always made sure to give Sunriser her space, and never attempted getting closer. That wasn't the point, after all. She wasn't trying anything with Sunriser.

But that's why she'd decided, well, if not exactly keeping this secret than at least not making any sort of mention about it. Because no one would likely believe she _wasn't_ trying to tame Sunriser.

All seven Color Kids had their own head sprite. Moonglo had Nite Sprite. Rainbow Brite had Twink _and_ Starlite. Stormy had Skydancer. And Tickled had . . .

Tickled really was fine having neither sprite nor horse. And she didn't, not really, need either. The amount of pink crystals needed she could easily mine herself. She didn't need a head sprite for that! And as for all the secondary colors she helped mix and make, well, all she had to do was ask and any of the other sprites were more than willing and happy to help! And as for a horse . . .!

Rainbow definitely needed Starlite, otherwise spreading color everywhere would be almost impossible. And as for Stormy, well . . . Skydancer and Stormy were made for each other. Two halves of a whole.

But as soon as anyone found out she was having anything to do with Sunriser, Tickled knew exactly what everyone (well, with the possible exception of Rainbow and Moonglo that is) would think. How could they not, after all? It _would_ look pretty obvious.

Sunriser was _pink_.

And what would make for a more perfect match for Tickled than a pink horse?

That was, really and truly, the only reason she'd tried being secretive about things. Not that she'd expected it to remain 'secret' for very long.

Which was a good thing, too, because she'd only been keeping company with Sunriser for three days before _everyone_ had known what she'd been doing. Or, at least, _thought_ they'd known what she'd been doing anyway. As she'd expected, Red Butler had immediately concluded she was trying to tame Sunriser. Red just couldn't turn away from any sort of challenge and, to him, he was seeing taming the wild Sunriser as a challenge. Buddy Blue, as well, assumed Tickled was trying to tame Sunriser. For him that was also a challenge, of a physical sort. And Lala had also decided Tickled was trying to tame Sunriser; they'd make such a cute couple and fashion statement together, after all.

Indigo, on the other hand, had never once questioned Tickled's explanation. Nor, really, had the others. Which did help. But if Red didn't stop from ribbing her . . .

Tickled shuddered as she entered the Color Caves. If anyone ever found out what _more_ had been going on . . .!

After the first couple of weeks Sunriser had grown more relaxed with Tickled being there. Relaxed enough that Tickled had started very softly speaking to her. Well, more like speaking to the general area, as she didn't look at, nor directly address, Sunriser. But after the sun had rose, dawn vanishing at last, Tickled had softly commented on the preceding sunrise. Just little things, like, "Wasn't that a stunning pink this morning?" or "Did you ever see such a beautiful azure and fuchsia?" At first Sunriser had tensed, softly snorting. But over the days that had followed it had almost seemed as if she'd been listening to what Tickled had been saying.

It had felt so _wonderful_ being able to share such beauty with someone!

In fact that had felt so wonderful, Tickled had felt so grateful, that the very next day she'd left Sunriser a gift before heading back down the mountain: an apple. "Thank you for letting me share the sunrise with you," she'd shyly whispered as she'd sat the apple down. Tickled hadn't stayed to see if Sunriser ate it. It was meant as a gift, not a bribe or a lure. Just a simple gift from her heart.

She'd taken another the next day. There wasn't a lot to eat up in the mountains other than grass. Which, being a horse, probably was quite tasty to her. But Tickled was pretty sure that treats like apples were few and far between, for the only way Sunriser could enjoy those was if she came all the way down and into Rainbow Land. But she really didn't want Sunriser thinking that was meant as a bribe, so she also took a pear along with the apple. And after that morning's stunning sunrise she'd sat the apple off to one side before retaking her usual seat and munching on her pear.

And so for the last two weeks, every morning after sunrise Tickled would have a pear, or peach, or sometimes even an apple, while Sunriser would enjoy _her_ apple, no longer waiting for Tickled to first depart before munching.

This morning, however . . .

Tickled had been a bit slow getting the apple out from her small knapsack. The drawstring had gotten snarled, and Tickled had gotten a bit frustrated with the knotted drawstring. It had taken her several minutes to untangle and free them and get her knapsack opened. She'd just reached inside and withdrawn the apple when she'd almost jumped out of her skin, for Sunriser had silently paced over and was standing just behind her. With huge, enormous eyes Tickled had hesitantly held the apple out on her palm. Sunriser had just looked at her for what had felt like a terribly long time then, to Tickled's inordinate delight and thrill, had daintily lipped the apple from her hand!

She'd never felt so honored, flattered and privileged in her entire life! She'd been terribly ecstatic; truly tickled pink!

So, of course, Red had to go and bust her balloon with his ill-timed teasing about taming Sunriser.

Glancing up Tickled gazed at the entrance, hearing the chattering of sprites as they started arriving, ready to begin another day digging out color crystals. They greeted Tickled as they came in, and soon thereafter she was just as busy as they were, engrossed as always in her work.

******************************************************************************************

"Wasn't that a _grand_ sunrise?" Tickled enthused, standing atop a rock and industriously brushing Sunriser's back with a dandy brush. She'd already thoroughly currycombed and, once she was finished with the dandy brush, would be switching to the softer body brush. "It was such a glorious shade of lavender and rose! And when the sun hadn't quite risen, that mix of midnight blue, navy blue, sapphire, and ultramarine was gorgeous!" Tickled couldn't help but gush, this had been one of the more marvelous sunrises she'd seen in a while. Sunriser softly snorted, giving a little bob of her head.

Brushing was now part of their usual 'routine'. Tickled would get there at their accustomed time, Sunriser already there and waiting, and together they'd have breakfast while watching the sunrise. Tickled never spoke during that, just sat there quietly enjoying the dawn with Sunriser as they munched on apples or, in Tickled's case, also pears, peaches, apricots, plums or bananas. As often as not Sunriser would lip her apples from Tickled's little palm but, even when she didn't, she'd stand right alongside Tickled, within touching distance, as they watched the velvet black of night gradually shift through the myriad colors of dawn and sunrise.

She still wasn't sure what had made her dare bringing brushes along that first time. It wasn't until she'd given Sunriser her morning apple treats and had withdrawn the currycomb from the knapsack that she'd suddenly felt very rash and presumptuous. Tickled had stuttered and stammered, abruptly feeling about an inch tall, holding the brush behind her back and digging a circle with the toe of her boot.

"Listen, it's not what you think. Well, I mean they _are_ brushes and stuff," she'd corrected herself, sounding disconcerted. "But it's not like I _expect_ you to let me brush you. Not that at all. Really. _Honest!_" she continued, sounding even more flustered. "I just wondered if, maybe, that'd be something you might like. Being brushed that is." Her toe had been busily excavating an even bigger hole. "If it _is_ something you'd like I wouldn't mind, at all, brushing you. Actually I'd like that. A lot. But I'm _not_ trying to tame you," she'd abruptly blurted, sounding almost fierce. "I'm _not!_ I just thought you might like being brushed, and . . well . . .,"

Tickled trailed off, staring down at her toes. Whatever had she been thinking? Why did she have to go and spoil and ruin things? Why couldn't she have remained content with simply sharing breakfast and sunrise with her? Enjoying the quiet companionship and camaraderie that had gradually grown between them?

Peeking up she'd noticed Sunriser just standing there. Not as close has she had been lately, though, which had a lump grow in her throat and her filling eyes blur. "I'm sorry," she'd whispered. "I didn't mean to mess things up."

But she _hadn't_ messed things up as it turned out. Sunriser had just stood there for a very long time, so long, in fact, that Tickled had started to turn around, small shoulders hunched, to pick up her knapsack and run home before bursting into tears. But just as she'd started to turn Sunriser had gazed deeply into her eyes. So deeply, in fact, that Tickled had frozen. And then she'd softly exhaled before stepping over to Tickled and standing sideways to her in a very clear and unmistakable invitation.

So now most mornings Tickled brushed Sunriser. _Most_ mornings, because Sunriser didn't always want being brushed. And it was always _Sunriser's_ decision. As far as Tickled was concerned she was simply the brusher. It was Sunriser who decided when, or if, or for how long she was brushed. Which is how it should be of course. Sunriser wasn't Tickled's horse after all. She was just her friend.

******************************************************************************************

Padding towards the Color Castle Tickled's boots squelched as she walked. It was mid-autumn, and this early in the morning the grass was always soaked with dew. By the time she walked back and forth for her mornings with Sunriser her boots were constantly getting soaked. So each morning these last couple of weeks, after having breakfast at the Color Castle (the fruit she had on the mountaintop with Sunriser enough to keep her tummy from rumbling but not quite filling enough to last her until lunch) she'd traipse to her room and swap the soaked pair for the now-dry pair, tiny toes by that point resembling wrinkled raisins.

Tickled was surprised to see Stormy having breakfast with the others. Or at least surprised until she discovered what breakfast was today. Violet had made chocolate-chip pancakes and, well, it would be a balmy tropic day in winter before Stormy would miss out on _those!_

She'd just settled down, plate stacked with three of those wonderful, yummy pancakes dripping with warm maple syrup, when Red piped up, "Hey Tickled! Why don't you see if Stormy'll give you some riding lessons? You know, so you'll know how to ride when you've tamed Sunriser."

"Tamed Sunriser? Tickled's taming Sunriser?" Stormy asked, looking up from her pancakes, an expression of astonishment on her face.

"Oh sure," Red confirmed. "She's up there every morning with Sunriser. She's her horse you know. Or, well, Tickled wants Sunriser as her horse. "

"She has her eating out of the palm of her hand, too," Patty confirmed.

"They make such a lovely couple too," Lala gushed.

Stormy looked confused, taking another bite of pancake as she glanced back and forth between everyone. At first she'd thought they were all just pulling her leg, but one look at Tickled and Stormy could sense something brewing just under the surface.

"I am _not_ taming Sunriser," Tickled said, and although her voice was calm her normally placid and mild violet-red eyes were flashing sparks. "I'm really getting tired of this Red Butler," Tickled said. "I am _not_ taming Sunriser. And she's _not_ my horse."

Red just smirked, winking at the others. "Of course she isn't. And of course you're not. That's why you're up there every morning, feeding her apples and grooming her." He turned and grinned at Stormy, holding his hands at his shoulders, palm up. Then he blinked seeing Stormy's dark eyes widen. Turning around . . .

_*splat!*_

There was a soft chorus of gasps as a syrup-laden pancake landed flat against his face.

"Sunriser is my _friend_," Tickled snapped as she stalked off. "Unlike _some_ people!" Her rather dramatic exit was somewhat spoiled by the clearly audible squishing of her boots but Tickled hardly noticed.

There was a lengthy period of silence. Then everyone broke into giggles as Stormy quite matter-of-factly said, "Say Red . . . if you're not going to eat that can I have it?"

Even Red giggled at that once the shock of being pancaked had worn off.

Rainbow was quite relieved at those giggles and grins. It didn't happen often but, people being people, sometimes things were said or done that rubbed another wrong. Feelings were sometimes hurt. She hadn't said anything to Red about Tickled as he'd seemed to have stopped needling her over Sunriser. But seeing Stormy here probably had seemed like a golden opportunity to twig them both.

She'd have to have a quiet word with Red later. That had been very unlike Tickled. For her to have reacted that way (funny as it _had_ been; Rainbow smothered a huge grin, recalling the priceless expression on Red's face as the pancake as slid down) meant that she was feeling _very_ touchy about the subject. Kindly teasing was one thing. But spiteful, hurtful teasing was quite another. Rainbow was positive Red didn't realize he was being mean and cruel, and was even more positive he hadn't intended being either.

So, after breakfast, she'd take a few minutes and have a little talk with Red. Rainbow was sure once he realized how he was making Tickled feel he'd stop teasing her so much about Sunriser.

Although Red was only saying out loud what almost all of them were thinking. Or at least were very curious about. Just what _was_ Tickled doing up there every morning? And why?

******************************************************************************************

Tickled's breath fogged with each exhale. It was late autumn, almost winter. And if it was brisk down in Rainbow Land it was _very_ chilly high up in the mountains! In fact, it was cold enough that she needed a coat and gloves. But she wasn't letting that keep her from showing up each morning.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do once winter really sets in," she confided to Sunriser as she curried her. "As long as it doesn't snow I should be able to come. But you just know it's going to snow at _least_ once. No way is Stormy not going to have it snow. And I wouldn't ask her to hold off," Tickled admitted. "Not because I _want_ to be snowed away from you because I _don't_. But it wouldn't be fair, or right, to ask that of Stormy."

One thing, at least, she wasn't worrying about any more was being teased about Sunriser. Ever since she'd decorated Red with a pancake he'd been remarkably quiet about this particular subject. Tickled softly giggled. If she had known that would fix things she'd have pancaked him long ago!

Oh she could giggle about that . . . _now_. But at the time she'd been torn between anger and dismay, fury and tears. She'd been upset with, and at, Red, but she'd also been dismayed and disappointed with herself for losing her temper.

Sunriser had noticed something was up with Tickled that morning, and had softly lipped her hair and lightly exhaled, nose to nose, with her. Tickled hadn't even thought: she'd just flung her arms around Sunriser's neck and softly sobbed, somehow managing to blubber between her tears what had happened . . . and how terrible she'd felt about what she'd done.

And, worse . . .

. . . her growing worry—nay, true fear—that she might, somehow, completely accidentally, be taming Sunriser.

They'd both sort of missed the sunrise that morning. Tickled had, after sobbing herself out, just clung to Sunriser. It had felt so good to just hold on to her. Press her cheek against her neck. And Sunriser had just stood there, head gently lowered, velvet soft muzzle resting feather light atop Tickled shoulder.

That had been almost a month ago. But Tickled held the memory of that morning deep in her heart. Sunriser had given her a very precious gift that morning, and to Tickled that had been more priceless than a mountain full of color crystals.

Tickled finished currying, then dandy- and soft-brushed Sunriser until her coat gleamed. Packing the brushes away she took out two halves of an apple, holding one half out to Sunriser as she nibbled the other. "See you tomorrow!" she waved, sliding on her knapsack then starting her way back down. Her nose and the tips of her ears were feeling a bit tingly from the chill, and Tickled was looking forward to a nice hot bowl of oatmeal this morning.

She'd only gotten about twenty or so feet down the path before she suddenly screamed, arms windmilling for balance as her boot slipped on a patch of frost. Then her other boot skidded and she went tumbling down the path. Stars flashed as she landed hard, her breath almost knocked out of her. Softly groaning she got to hands and knees then went to stand up, only to fall right back down as fire exploded in her right ankle. Fighting back tears Tickled sat up, legs stretched out, both knees and both elbows scraped and skinned.

Gingerly she tried flexing her ankle, gritting her teeth and fighting back the tears that threatened spilling at the lance of pain that motion caused. She didn't _think_ she'd broken her ankle—at least she'd _hoped_ she hadn't!—but she'd sprained it at the very least. Very carefully she struggled back up, all her weight on her left foot once she'd managed standing upright. If she was very careful she could probably manage to hobble a step at a time.

Then she bit her lip, looking down the path. Down the _very_ winding, very _long_, path. There was no _way_ she'd manage hobbling her way down _that!_ Not without falling down an awful lot!

Wrapping arms around her body Tickled shivered, both with cold and despair. All of a sudden it looked a very _very_ long way back home to the Color Castle.

Tickled suddenly squeaked as a shadow fell over her. "Oh!" she breathed, looking up and spotting Sunriser, who had silently walked up alongside her. "I've fallen and hurt my ankle," she tearfully said, gazing up at her. Tickled really didn't expect a reply, of course. But she suddenly felt a lot less alone _and_ a lot less frightened and miserable, too. "And skinned my elbows and knees, too" she dolefully added, feeling them start sharply throbbing and stinging.

"I hate to ask," she finally whispered after quite some time, "but could I ask a favor, please?" Sunriser seemed to tense at that, growing very still. "If . . . if I held onto your mane, do you . . . do you think you could help me walk down? Please?"

Sunriser blinked, her ears flickered back and forth as her tail whisked a moment. Turning her neck around she lowered her head a bit, gazing very intently at Tickled. Tickled felt something like a tickle run down her spine, and she ducked her head and flushed. "I'm sorry," she whispered even softer. "I shouldn't have asked."

Softly snorting Sunriser shook her head, silky mane flaring for a moment. Then she softly whickered, carefully stepping even closer to Tickled. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened in awe. "Really? Oh _thank_ you!" she gushed. Reaching up she gently grasped Sunriser's mane. "This was stupid of me," she blushed, "falling down like that."

Sunriser snorted, this time sounding chiding. Tickled took a cautious step with her good foot, using Sunriser to stay balanced. "Well, it _was!_ I should have been more careful and paid better attention."

Sunriser snorted again as she carefully started walking, moving no faster than Tickled was moving. Tickled kept apologizing the entire way down in between thanking Sunriser again and again for her help. It took a lot longer reaching the bottom than it usually took, but it was also a great deal faster—and safer—than it would have been had Tickled tried making it on her own. No sooner had they reached the bottom, though, than Tickled let go of Sunriser's mane. "I can make it from here now. _Thank_ you!"

She gave Sunriser a quick hug, wrapping small arms around her neck and squeezing before starting to hobble-walk towards the Color Castle. Sunriser watched her for a while, finally wheeling and departing only when she saw several of the Color Kids come rushing over to help her. By the time she'd regained her habitual observatory perch they'd hustled Tickled into the Color Castle and out of sight.

Having her mane held was not the favor she'd expected Tickled asking. When Sunriser had heard Tickled say _'I hate to ask, but could I ask a favor, please?'_ she'd _known_ what was coming. In fact, she'd been expecting that very thing for some time now. She'd _known_ Tickled was going to ask to ride her down to Rainbow Land.

Scraping the ground with a hoof Sunriser flicked her ears. But Tickled _hadn't_ asked that. Instead she'd asked just to hold on and be helped down. And it hadn't escaped Sunriser's notice just how awkward—and painful—walking like that had been for Tickled. But she hadn't complained once. Not once.

She stood there for quite a long time, long enough for the sun to reach its zenith, before trotting back off into the mountains.

Tickled hadn't gotten even halfway to the Color Castle before several sprites noticed her limping along. Before you could say lickety-split Tickled was surrounded by most of the Color Kids. It wasn't _all_ of them, but that was only because Patty and Buddy had dashed off and fetched a wagon. Before she knew it she'd been gently settled into that wagon, atop a folded blanket, with another tucked around her, then hustled off to the Castle.

Violet had gingerly eased her boot off then examined her ankle, while Indigo had brought her a hot cocoa to help warm her up. Buddy gently cleaned her skinned elbows and knees while Patty applied band-aids after Buddy was done. Patty, being no stranger to skinned knees herself, had actually taken the time to have Rainbow tint _these_ pink . . . just for Tickled. Canary brought in an ice pack for her ankle, Violet having pronounced the ankle as merely being sprained (just in a whole lot more words than that) and in need of ice to keep the swelling down. Lala fetched a couple of fluffy pillows to make Tickled more comfortable. Red just made sure that it had been an accident and not a result of some nefarious scheme of Murky's, then looked at Tickled a bit oddly when she'd said she'd just hobbled her way down the mountain.

Once they had her all taken care of most of them left for the Color Caves. Canary and Indigo, though, stayed behind, keeping an eye on Tickled and just being there in case she needed something. Tickled really couldn't have asked for two better 'nursemaids': Indigo was quite empathic and caring, while Canary was upbeat and cheerful. Between the two of them they soon had Tickled giggling and laughing, and almost forgetting her ankle was so sprained.

That night, though, she wasn't so happy. Violet had checked on her after she'd gotten ready for bed. Her ankle was badly enough sprained, she'd told Tickled, that she'd have to stay off it for at least two or three days. Tickled had asked, almost pleaded, with Violet. Couldn't it be wrapped? Or _something_? She needed to be able to walk tomorrow morning!

But Violet, while understanding, was also quite adamant. Tickled would have to keep off her feet for several days, otherwise she risked making the sprain worse.

Which was why Tickled was feeling horribly guilty the next morning as she slipped outside. She knew Violet was right. But she'd never missed a morning yet with Sunriser. If she just had some way of letting Sunriser know she couldn't make it today, maybe she would have stayed in bed like she was supposed to do. But she simply couldn't bear the thought of Sunriser, all unknowing, patiently waiting for Tickled to appear . . .

So she tightly wrapped her ankle, wincing as she did, then grimaced, biting back a cry, as she forced her foot into her boot. Which was no easy task, between how swollen her ankle was and then the additional bulk of the wrapping! But somehow she'd managed getting her boot on, and shortly thereafter, snug in coat and gloves, she was skip-hopping her way towards the mountains.

She hadn't gone very far at all before realizing what a mistake this was. Every skip-hop jarred her ankle, and pretty soon her cheeks were soaked as she continued her laborious way to the mountains. By the time she reached the foot she was exhausted and in a lot of pain. And when she looked up . . . _way up_ . . . and pictured struggling up that path . . .

Tickled wilted, small shoulders slumping as she covered her face with her hands and softly cried. She'd tried, she'd really _really_ tried! But she just _couldn't_ make it up there.

The air was quite brisk, and Sunriser's mane fluttered in the dry, chill breeze. She was standing at their spot, the sky still inky black and spangled with Moonglo's artistry. Dawn wasn't very far off but, at the moment, dawn was the last thing on Sunriser's mind. Far below, a tiny dot that was Tickled was valiantly struggling her way towards the mountains Sunriser called home. Sunriser couldn't have said how she knew it was Tickled; she just knew that it was.

The very last thing Sunriser expected this morning was to see Tickled. It had been obvious that Tickled had taken quite a tumble, and it hadn't seemed that Tickled would be ambulatory by the next day. Sunriser certainly hadn't expected to see her for at least a couple of days and had been quite surprised at how that had made her feel. But much to her astonishment, there she was.

Her ears flicked forwards as nostrils flared. Sunriser dragged a hoof along the ground as she watched Tickled walking this way. Although walking was, perhaps, an optimistic exaggeration of a description. Sunriser felt confused. If Tickled wanted to see the sunrise that badly, she could easily see it from down there. In fact, she could get a rather pretty view from the uppermost turret of the Color Castle. She didn't _need_ to be all the way up here to see the sunrise! Unless . . .

Unless the sunrise wasn't the _only_ reason she was coming all this way.

Hammy rubbed his eyes and yawned. He wasn't at all used to being awake _this_ early! But he and Indigo had talked into the night, after most everyone had gone to bed. And both of them had believed, regardless of what Violet had said, and in spite of common sense, that Tickled would head off again the next morning to be with Sunriser. And both of them were worried about Tickled should she, in fact, do just that.

Indigo had been more than willing to follow Tickled, even if she was no fonder of early-bird rising than _he_ was. Neither of them were slugabeds; both of them, actually, were unusually perky morning folk. But Tickled's recently-habitual morning routine was a wee bit early even for them! But Hammy had pointed out that, between the two of them, he'd be the less likely spotted. You didn't get much more suited to dark-of-night sneaking about than an indigo-colored sprite after all!

Several times Hammy had almost announced his presence. Every time Tickled paused, choking back a sob as she limped along, Hammy had almost darted out. The only reason he'd stayed hidden was because if Tickled felt _this_ strongly about what she was doing than it had to be something very important to her. Hammy just wished he or Indigo had somehow figured out, last night, some way of hinting to Tickled that she could ask for their help, no questions asked.

But now Tickled had paused again, and Hammy sensed she'd come to the last of her resources. Something about her tears, this time, told him that she'd given all she had and had nothing left to give. He silently heaved a great, sympathetic sigh then started stepping out from behind a bush. But before he could take a step he heard something. Looking away from Tickled he sought the source of that sound, and his eyes widened as he saw Sunriser daintily step from around a large rock at the bottom of the path.

Scrubbing her eyes with the back of her wrists Tickled took a deep breath. She'd gotten this far. Just a couple of steps at a time. Slow but sure. Just a couple of steps then pause. Then a couple more, then pause. She'd make it up there, one way or another! Now, getting back _down_ again? She'd worry about that later. Although she had a sinking feeling that, once everyone else had woken up—which they'd shortly be doing in an hour or so—it wouldn't take them very long at all before realizing she was missing. And it wouldn't take any guessing at all at that point for them to decide where she'd gone!

Tickled wasn't looking forward to that. Violet would be sure to scold her; and rightly, too. Rainbow might very well scold as well. And just imagining _Red's_ scathing observations had her cringe, especially since _they'd_ be just as deserved!

But this was simply something she _had_ to do. The others might not understand, but just because they couldn't understand didn't make this any less important.

Taking another deep breath she opened her eyes and went to take a step . . . then froze. Tickled's eyes rounded as she saw Sunriser standing right there. Right there in front of her! Standing right there, her head tipped to one side and gazing intently at Tickled.

And then tipping her head straight forward, and gazing _very_ intently at Tickled. Gazing with eyes that were like deep pools. Very, _very_ deep pools, that a person could just . . . fall . . . into . . . forever . . .

Hammy watched as Sunriser delicately stepped over to Tickled, stopping very close to her. She just watched Tickled as she stood there, ear flicking back and forth, tail whisking once or twice. She'd moved so quietly that Tickled hadn't heard her approach, and when Tickled had finally opened her eyes she'd jerked in surprise then froze, startled.

But then Sunriser's ears had swiveled all the way forwards before she looked right at Tickled. The two of them just stared at each other, Sunriser's nose almost touching Tickled's chest.

And stared . . . and stared . . . and stared.

"Indigo! Indigo! _Indigo!!_"

Indigo shot bolt upright in bed as Hammy came racing in, shouting at the top of his not-inconsiderable lungs.

"What is it Hammy?" Indigo said, alarmed.

"It's _Tickled!_ Something's _wrong_ with her! _And_ with Sunriser!"

Hammy stood there, bouncing back and forth on his feet as he spun in place like a wobbly top. Rubbing her eyes Indigo climbed out of bed and slipped into her sandals. "What do you mean something's wrong with her?"

An excited sprite was difficult enough to understand at times, a panicking one even more so. So it took a while for Indigo to figure out what Hammy was saying. And as a panicking sprite was also difficult to _sleep_ through, by the time Indigo had figured out what Hammy was saying so had everyone else, having been roused by his strident, shrill cries.

Unfortunately, what they had figured out from what Hammy could tell them wasn't all that helpful. It was, however, enough to worry and alarm all of them so, within minutes, lead by Rainbow atop Starlite, everyone headed towards the mountains.

As dark as it was, even so they could see Sunriser and Tickled a good distance away. The closer they got the slower they moved, cautiously approaching them. "See?" Hammy whispered. "Just like I said!"

They stopped about ten feet away in a loose semi-circle around Tickled and Sunriser. And, indeed, they were just like Hammy had said, except that Sunriser's velvet nose was now touching Tickled's chest, while Tickled's right arm was lifted and extended, her small hand gently resting against Sunriser's cheek. But they certainly weren't moving and, for that matter, seemed totally oblivious to their surroundings.

Rainbow started lifting a hand for silence but suddenly realized that wasn't necessary. No one was speaking. Not even Starlite! They all just watched in absolute silence, unsure what was happening but each of them sensing something deep down inside them.

Far off on the horizon the inky black of night showed the first touch of dawn, just shy of twilight. The sky overhead still spangled and gleamed with Moonglo's stellar palette. Suddenly Tickled gave a very soft, wondrous sigh, lowering her hand at last, her eyes wide and shining. Sunriser softly blew, her whicker so very soft and low.

Then she jumped, a little squeak startled from her, as she finally noticed everyone standing there. Her entire face abruptly flamed a vibrant fuchsia.

Ducking her head she whispered, "I just wanted to see the sunrise. I didn't mean to wake all of you or worry anyone."

Sunriser moved, standing alongside Tickled. No one said anything at first. And then Red slowly moved.

Walking towards Sunriser and Tickled he gave Sunriser a very appraising look as he approached. He stopped in front of Tickled and just to Sunriser's side, then crouched down and laced his fingers. "If you hurry you'll still have time."

Tickled gave Red an odd, flummoxed look then abruptly paled, taking a step back. "I _can't!_" she cried out, suddenly figuring out what Red was implying. "She's _not_ my horse!"

Red gazed up at Tickled, a very unusual, serious and solemn expression on his face. "No, she isn't," he agreed. "She's your _friend_."

Tickled's eyes rounded like saucers. Her mouth opened like she was trying to speak but not a sound came out. And before she could manage to make a sound Sunriser softly whickered, turning her head around and gently lipping Tickled's braid. Her eyes grew even rounder, the fingers of one small hand touched her lips. Sunriser bobbed her head then looked forward again, rapping the ground with a forehoof.

"Just step onto my hand," Red softly encouraged. "I'll help boost you up."

Tickled stared at Sunriser. Reaching out she rested both hands atop Red's shoulders for balance then placed her good foot atop his cupped, finger-laced hands. In a slow, smooth, steady motion he lifted her up, and before she really knew it was happening, Tickled found herself perched atop Sunriser.

Sunriser glanced back, assured herself that Tickled was firmly ensconced atop her back, then softly whickered as she turned and started walking up the path. If she hurried they'd still be in time to see the sunrise. Tickled obviously couldn't make it up there without help.

And that's what friends were for, weren't they?


End file.
